


Hush

by Janeway578



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578
Summary: An interlude





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I dreamed up based on this snippet in the book 'Hillary Rodham Clinton: The Evolution of a First Lady':
> 
> 'For the next week he slept in seventeen-year-old Tony Rodham's room--"My husband and I made sure that he did not leave it!"' (Dorothy Rodham)

Park Ridge, IL  
December 27, 1971

Bill turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time and punched the pillow. He was restless and frustrated. Despite his best intentions, he felt like his initial conversations with Hillary's parents had been stilted and awkward, and now he was relentlessly analyzing every word he had said, turning them over in his mind and torturing himself in the process. He cursed under his breath and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the light overhead. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so ill-at-ease around people, but then again these weren't just any people. They were the two most important people in Hillary's life, and if he wanted to remain on that short list, he'd better get it together. Time to turn up the Clinton charm, he thought wryly. Tomorrow was another day.

Just as he had resigned himself to get some sleep and was about to turn out the light, he heard the soft click of the door opening and closing. He peered out from under his arm and there she stood like a vision. She was wearing a short flannel nightgown in red plaid, a Christmas gift no doubt, as he had never seen it before. Her hair was piled haphazardly on her head and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Her feet were bare, leading up to soft legs and thighs. Bill swallowed. She stood against the door with her finger to her lips and held it there as she sauntered toward the bed.

Without a word, she lifted the covers and climbed in beside him, pressing herself against him in the small space. She kissed him long and hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth and holding the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away too soon. When she threw her leg over his to align their lower bodies, he pushed her away and held her shoulders. She smiled at his frantic look.

"Hillary are you crazy? If your parents catch you in here, your dad will kill me!" He whispered louder than he probably intended to. She was going to be the death of him, literally.

Hillary smoothed his unruly hair away from his forehead and moved her lips to his ear. "Relax Baby, Mom and Dad are asleep and Tony is out until curfew, no one's going to find out." She nipped his earlobe. "Besides, I've missed you so much. It's been almost 2 whole weeks since I've been able to touch you." To emphasize her point, she reached down and into his pajama bottoms, her dainty fingers circling his already hardening cock. He groaned and she put her other hand over his mouth to stifle the sound.

"Shhhh Billy, we have to be quiet," she cautioned. "Do you think you can do that?" She stroked him gently.

Bill screwed his eyes shut and nodded, nostrils flaring with each heavy breath. Every muscle in his body was tense, both with arousal and the fear of being caught fucking Hugh Rodham's daughter in her brother's bedroom, but he couldn't have denied her for anything in the world.

Emboldened by his reaction and the thrill of doing something forbidden, Hillary bent her leg up and over Bill's hip, opening herself up to him as they lay on their sides facing each other. She pushed his pants down, fondled him to full hardness and then, searching his eyes, said quietly, "Do you want to put it in Baby?" He nodded again, too far gone at that point to think of anything but being inside of her. She shifted her hips toward him and breathed, "Do it." He slid home in one thrust and they both bit their lips to keep from crying out. It was taking every ounce of willpower Bill possessed not to roll her under him and slam into her until they were both screaming in ecstasy, but somehow he maintained a modicum of composure by holding her gaze. Her eyes were wide with pleasure and they stared back at him in wonder as he pulled almost all the way out and then gently pushed back in.

The angle allowed her to feel every delicious inch of him in a way that was overwhelmingly intimate and her first reaction was to close her eyes and allow the feelings to wash over her, but she resisted. There was something so intense about seeing the look on his face as they moved together, coupled with the necessity for complete silence that made it one of the most erotic experiences of her life to date. Funny, considering the interlude was taking place under her parents' roof, in her younger brother's bedroom, but she was trying hard to shut that part out at the moment and concentrate on the two of them.

"God you feel good," she panted open-mouthed in his face.

"You too Baby," he whispered.

"I love you," murmured against his lips as she began a slow, sloppy kiss. His reply was lost in her mouth.

Hillary wrapped her arms under his and hugged him tightly to her, burying her face in his neck as they both hurdled closer to release. He could feel her hot breath on his skin, adding to the surrealism of their joining.

Finally, he began to feel the tiny flutters of her inner muscles around him and felt her begin to tense in his arms. "I'm going to come," a rush of breath against him, then a tiny whimper as she clenched him inside and out. He bit down on his fist as her orgasm triggered his own, milking the essence from him with a silent groan.

For a moment, there was complete stillness as they lay together trying to regulate their breathing. She withdrew her leg from around him and he slipped out of her with a sigh, tucking himself back into his pants, which never even made it all the way off. 

"Hold on Hilly, let's clean you up," he whispered. He quickly shed his t-shirt and reached down to wipe between her legs and her inner thighs, feeling her shudder when the fabric brushed her center. He balled it up and tossed it in the corner toward his suitcase so he could get it out of sight as soon as she went back to her room. Then he pulled her nightgown back down her legs and gave her a quick kiss, saying, "Baby, as much as I'd love you to stay here all night with me, you better get back to your room before someone finds us. Your parents already disapprove of me," he chuckled despite his growing nervousness. 

She gave a little pout and nodded her assent. "They don't disapprove of you Honey, give them a chance to get to know you. I promise they'll love you just like I do," she said, bringing her hand to his cheek in a soft caress and searching his eyes for acknowledgment.

He snickered and kissed the tip of her nose. "If they knew what we just did, I'd be out on my head," he replied.

"Alright, alright I'm going," she grumbled, but her eyes sparkled with mirth. She moved to get up but he held her in place for a moment and gave her a tender kiss. "I love you so much," he said softly. She smiled in return. "I love you too Billy. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning," she said from the doorway.

"I will now, you naughty girl," he quipped. 

Her face lit up and he could see the slight shake of her shoulders as she laughed and blew him a kiss, turning out the light and closing the door behind her.

With renewed determination, he rolled over and closed his eyes. His girl was the love of his life, and Hugh and Dorothy Rodham were about to find out just how irresistible he could be.


End file.
